Vince Vince?
by the.best.ever
Summary: Val won the lottry ! FUN ! and a surprise inccedent could mean the end of Holly and Vince P.S. Vince has a surprize for youNow the second Chapter is attached
1. Chapter 1

**What I like about u**

Val: AHH I won the Lottery!!!!!!!

Vick: what?

Val: I won I won

Vick: Yes, Yes

They kiss

Holly: keep it down

Vince: YA

Val: who cares I won the lottery

Val: I've got to tell Loren

Vick: what Hun

Loren: ur right I am not going bake to her drama

Holly: u won the lottery

She runs down stairs in a rob and Vince comes down in a tawel

Val; um holly u what too come over here…………..um holly

Holly: ya shore

Val: hun what are u doing up there with Vince

Holly: nothing Val: are u shore Holly: ya tottly

Vince: this so cool

Vick: ya we can get a big screen

Val: come on hooly let go by a houe

Holly: oh it should be a condo on the beach

Val: ya in San Daedo

Holly: tottly we can be like serff buddys

VAl: Ya

they leve the house and whent off to the house agensy

Viecn: so..

Vick: YA

Vince: Latter dude

Vick: Bye

LATTER

Hally: that is the most cute condo there will every be

Val: you shere?

Hally: am i shere of corse i am that is the most gorgest one on the marcet

Val: your right

Hally: that you now if u exscose me i have to go get ready at Tena's house for my date to night

Val: ok! Hay um...have fun

Hally: u too

Val: bye

Holly: tootls

Vick: hay Babe

Val: hi

Vick: so u what to, u know

Val: no i have to pack, i mean yes but no, But the answer in Yes

Vick: will you wat help(he siad as he wrippt his arm around her)

Val: Ok...but um...after u know we could

Vick: Ya

Val: Ya (she moved closer and wrippt her arm aoundn him and KISSED)

Vick: u know i would Loved to but i have to do this and i have got to do that

Val: so after

Vick: Ya (he rested his for head on Vals and and wiglwed it bake and forth movingVals)

gary: i see i am interupting is Hooly here

Val: no she left to get ready for her Date at Tena's place

Gary: oh no

Val: What Oh No there can not be an Oh No she is exsoted and out of the house

Gary: Vice is going to meet an old freind Name Malissa

Val: will you have to tell her

Gary: i an trying to

Val: GO, GO,

Gary i am(with that Gary ran out slamd the door and darted down the Hall)

Vick: you reay now haw to get rid of him

Val: Ido? Because i have not notest

Vick: i am bet lets have a little brack

val: OK

AT TENA'S HOUSE

Gary: stop perparing(gary intords)

Tenas: hay...exscouse me

Gary: you have got to see this

Tena: Gary we are not dating any more u have to nock

Holly: what gary where are you taking me (Gary took holly's hand polled her out Holly graped tena's hand and they herid to Vince's house)

Gary: Vince!

Vince: what get out (Vince looks like will a girl i real girl with Boobs and and long hair in a rob)

Holly: hi is Vince here

Vince: it's me Vince u Boy Freind

Holly: no i date a boy with cute hair and eyes like...oh my lord u are Vince

Vince: ya i am so sorry

Tena: hay nice tits

Vince: thanks but um... Holly i love

Holly: boll Shit hay could you lie haw?

Vince: i am guy ok and i am ok with that

Holly: but i am not i am not guy and i am notok with my boy freind being guy OK

Tena: this is better than "Sex on the City"

Gary: so um Vince or should i say Vicky

Tena: thas my que lets go


	2. Chapter 2

What I like about you

This is the second of Vince, Vince

Holly: so when were you going to ell me that you My Vince is acidly a Vicky?

Vince: will I thought I we loved each other enough it would not mater

Holly: will you were wrong and just to let you know I am moving to San Diego

Vince: holly you can't (she smiled)

Holly: I can't………………….what are you my boy friend…no you are my X girl Friend

Vince: Holly………(siad comly)

She stormed out slammed the door and went crying bake to her house

At the house Val and Vick were having Sex

Val: holly

Holly: I am so sorry Val but Vince (she stared to cry)

Val: did he dump you ………………oh I am going to kill him

Holly: no he is will Vicky

Val: he cheated on you?

Holly: no he had a …………………….sex change

Val: what?

Holly: ya

Five days latter!!!!

Val: will we are all pcked to go

Vick: yes we are

Holly: oh look one new messige

on the Machen: hi Holly its Vince i um... whanted to let u know i am bake from hawii for my daddy funaral sorry i could not tell you my self that i was going but things came up so fast any way my sister told u so that ok. um call me bake babe ok bye

on the mastone Loren: hi Val i now u do not whant to toke to me but u did not win the loto i set it up to get bake are you it was afle thing to do but theres no buts so sorry i let you down Agen call me bake bye

Holly: oh my gohse it was his sister Alix evail Alix

Val: i did not win the lottry

Vick: what are we going to do naw?

Holly: i bet i could stay at tena's and you could...

Val: you know what Vick we are going to San Deago and staying in a supper 8 let go babe

Holly: bye sis

Val: bye holly naw look tell Vince what happend

Holly: ok Val

Vick: bye holly

Holly: bye

3 Days later

Holly finched exsplaning to vince and naw they did it

that night:

Holly: i love you

Vince: no i love u

Holly: ok

they lafte

Tena: Holly phone it's Val

Holly: hi Val

Val: hi um holly i ran out of munney i can not bye a ticket home

Holly: What!

Val: ya

Holly i have no munney ether

Val: i know i spent your bank munney

Holly: this bad

Val: i know ok will call me in a week

Holly: love you

Val: u to

6 day latter

Holly: Tena!!!!!!!!!

Tena: what is it Hol! (holly showed tena a brithing test)

Tena:oh no is it Vince

Holly: of cores it is Vance's

Tena: wow

Holly: wow

Tena: so um... what are u going to do

Holly: i do'nt know

Gary: whats up latty's (gary whak in)

Ten:you do not live her u havegot to nock!

Gary: chill...hay what that? (gary ponted at the stick)

Holly: um.nothing

Gary: holly

Holly: sorry (she hands it to him)

Gary: i am going to be Uncel Gary!

Gary: dose Vince know?

Holly: no but

Gary: your going to tel hom...righ?

Holly: ya


End file.
